The present disclosure generally relates to a system, method and process to authenticate, store, retrieve, and verify documents belonging to an entity.
Throughout history and even more so today the ability to replicate and forge documents creates significant problems in transactions requiring, for example, documentary proof of identity, financial records, employment history, or citizenship. Transactions depend on the ability to authenticate and verify these important documents. Today, individuals, companies, universities, agencies and various other entities are troubled when solely relying on physical documents such as a passport or birth certificate to confirm an identity or other information represented by the document. Additionally, as systems that used to require one to deliver a copy or an original of a document to complete a process such as securing a loan or applying to college move to complete electronic based filing systems the need to authenticate documents in various and changing forms is rapidly growing.
A person seeking, for example, a loan may be required to provide proof of income documents, banks account status, forms of identification, and employment verification documents. In some cases, a person would need to provide such documents with a seal of authenticity from the issuing agency. This may require a person to request the same document many times and even provide updated versions from time to time as information changes. The bank or mortgage agency, in the case of securing a loan, needs to allocate time, personnel, and money in order to properly and securely authenticate the one or more documents involved in each transaction. In addition to these processes being costly and time consuming for the third party, they also open themselves up to the mishandling of documents and exposure of personal information to numerous personnel during the transaction process.
To increase security and improve document authentication efficiency computer systems and processes for encrypting and storing documents have been contemplated. Throughout history, various encryption/decryption schemes have been developed that, at least for a time were thought to be secure only to discover that the security was able to be compromised as encryption/decryption keys were passed from one system to another. Consequently, there is a need to centralize the storage, authentication and verification of documents to improve security and efficiency of authenticating documents. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the above and other disadvantages.